What If
by MusicFanbooks
Summary: This is similar to my other Fanfic 'The Returned' except this focuses on what would happen if James had an unknown child while he went on a mission. Set after the last CHERUB book in the first series. Please don't judge on Summary And please R R
1. Chapter 1

James stumbled out of the taxi and paid the driver who gave him a disapproving look. James tried to walk in a straight line as much as possible with his suitcase because he knew he wouldn't get into the hospital otherwise. Rat was waiting for him just outside the hospital, his eyes widened and then he shook his head in disgust.

"Hi Rrrrat." James slurred. Rat put his face in his hands.

"James, please don't tell me you drunk?" Rat pleaded.

James shook his head vigorously, "Of course I'm-"

" For God sake James! You stupid son of a bitch!" Rat shouted.

Before James could speak Rat stopped him by holding up his hand,

" You know what, I don't care, Kerry is in the last stages of labour so we need to get their quickly. Take this mint, wash your face and spray this deodorant all over yourself in the toilets. Oh, and don't talk too much because your making no sense." He spat, shoving James in the direction of the toilets whilst tutting and shaking his head. He also took James's suitcase to put behind reception.

After drinking some water and buying some chewing gum, James hurried to the labour ward with Rat close behind him. He could hear the screams from down the corridor.

"Push! That's it, your so close- I can see the head!" A midwife encouraged. Kerry was breathing heavily and didn't notice James until he was by her side and holding her hand.

"James?" Kerry said between her gasps and laboured breathing .

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bloody kill you when I have the energy." She gasped.

" I know and I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and I am so proud of you, so keep going" James encouraged, trying desperately not to show the alcohol that had taken over his body.

Kerry screamed and gripped James's hand so tight that he could feel her nails pierce his skin, but he didn't dare complain. The midwife grinned when a wrinkly, pink and wailing baby was in her arms. A couple of other nurses came to cut the umbilical cord and to check on the baby.

"A healthy boy" The midwife informed them. The baby lay on a mat while it was weighed and laid his blue eyes at James. Suddenly James forgot everything, he forgot about the past several months, he forgot about his fears and worries and how he was drunk and in that moment, he knew he would do anything for that little boy. Anything that it took to keep him safe. Kerry's screams brought James back to reality and she was still breathing hard with no signs of stopping any time soon.

10 minutes later a baby girl was born, she weighed 6 pounds and 4 ounces. The baby boy- Samuel Choke, weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces and was currently in Kerry's arms. James was holding his daughter Gwen Choke and could not stop looking at her, even when the babies needed to be in their cots and Kerry was sleeping soundly he couldn't put her down.

Later in the evening James walked down the hospital corridor. He hadn't realised that he had just walked past Lauren until she stood deliberately in front of him smiling.

"How's the new Daddy?" She teased. James smiled back and gave Lauren a tight hug.

"Pretty damn happy." He replied. They pulled away from each other and James noticed the dark circles under Lauren's eyes.

"How have you been?" He asked. They began walking to the car park together. They passed busy doctors and nurses seeing various patients. They could hear the heart monitors going at different paces and the sound of the ambulances's sirens was getting closer.

"Yeah I've been fine. I've been pretty busy looking after your pregnant girlfriend though." There was some ice in Lauren's voice. James looked at her and noticed there was a lot of anger in her eyes. He stopped and turned towards Lauren.

"Look, I know I haven't been here but I'm here now, ok?" He told her desperately, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But how long will you be here James?" Lauren asked quietly. She didn't look into his eyes.

"I'll be here until the new term starts..."

"What!"

James looked bewildered, " Lauren I've got to finish my degree, I could finish it early, maybe be done in a year and a half-"

"Your leaving your children!"

"I'll be visiting all the time!" Luke exclaimed. Lauren shook her head in disbelief, she shook his hand of her shoulder and walked away.

" I'll be giving them financial support and I'll visit them like every 6 weeks." James said, trying to convince her that everything would be fine.

With her back turned to him she said " Either stay James, or go and never come back."

2 Years Later

James drank his fourth bottle of beer as he celebrated his graduation. He had transferred to London's Imperial College shortly after the twins were born. Kerry had just started a degree in Spanish, she did this part time whilst also looking after the twins. Both James and Kerry worked part time at CHERUB; James helped the red shirts in Maths while Kerry helped them in Spanish. James still had a lot of the money he had earned at CHERUB and some of his inheritance, this meant they had enough money to rent a small house in the outskirts of London. He had his hand down a women's skirt and didn't want to check the time; but, it was the twin's birthday and he didn't want to be too hungover for it. He finished making out and quickly checked his phone.

"Shit," he muttered. It was 2:45 am and he had promised Kerry that he would be back for 1 at the latest. The girl who sat next to him looked confused and slightly irritated.

"Uh, ssorry I've got to go, I'll see you laterr, yeah?" He slurred as he stood up to leave.

James walked in and started walking up the stairs. Kerry was waiting with her arms folded and an angry expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" She said coldly. She kept on glaring at James until he reached the top of the stairs.

"Believe it or not, I've been celebrating my graduation with some mates." James mumbled bitterly. He continued into their room and Kerry followed him.

"With some mates?" She laughed. "You've got a lipstick stain on your neck and cheek James."

James turned around. "Shit." He gasped. Kerry had tears running down her face, she wiped her eyes and walked past James. " Kerry, I just made out with this one girl, it didn't mean anything I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She snapped. She started to shove James's clothes into a bag.

"Kerry, please!" James pleaded. "You know I love you and the kids, I was just drunk-"

"Just shut up James!" She shouted, she still had tears running down her face.

"I've tried James, you know, I've really tried." She cried. "But I can't do this anymore, you've cheated on me with so many women..."

"But I don't love them like I love you!" James exclaimed.

"GET OUT JAMES" Kerry shouted. She threw the bag at him and pushed him out of the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Years Later**

"Dad ! Dad! Wake up! It's our birthday!" The two children called.

"Is it your birthdays?" James asked, his eyes just opening as he teased the twins. He glanced at the clock, it was 6 o'clock and work had been late last night.

" James don't be cruel" Kerry giggled, getting up from the bed to get the presents.

Sam giggled and started to jump up and down on the bed. Kerry handed the presents over and in a matter of seconds the twins had wrapping paper flying everywhere and there was sounds of ripping and happy squealing. James could see Gwen opening her doll from the Disney film 'Frozen' and a Nintendo 3DS while Sam also opened his Nintendo 3DS and a newly signed football.

"Thank you Mum and Dad!" They both said running out of the room to play on the new trampoline that James had set up yesterday.

"Never mind the card then." James grumbled.

"Like you were interested in cards when you were 8." Kerry laughed.

" I suppose, Gabrielle, Kyle, Jake, Bethany, Bruce and Lauren are also coming with their kids and their partners." James noted. Gabrielle had 2 kids, aged 3 and 5, Lauren had a kid with Rat aged 2 Bethany had two kids aged 8 and 2, Kyle had 2 adopted kids aged 7 and 3 with his partner David, Jake was engaged and Bruce had a kid aged 4 and a baby on the way.

"We will have to clean the house before they come" Kerry sighed, getting her clothes ready.

"Yeah, but how about we stay in bed for a bit longer, hm ? " James pleaded. Kerry smiled and came back onto the bed. She sat up on James and put her legs around each side of his waist, her hair dangled from the side and tickled his cheek. She leant forward as though she was about to kiss him but stopped to whisper in his ear:

"James we don't have enough time, now get hoovering or I'll kick your bloody ass. Oh, and if you forget our fifth wedding anniversary I won't be happy." She threatened before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But-"

"James I wasn't kidding, get hoovering."

2 hours later

The house was packed with squealing toddlers, babies and children who were crawling, running or jumping around everywhere. A few of them were playing on the bouncy castle while the other half were jumping up and down on the trampoline. Meanwhile the adults were having a catch up in the garden and, as always, ended up talking about their children. Kyle asked James how Sam was.

"Sam is doing so well, the teachers say he's the top of the class, and he's good at football", James boasted, "just like his Dad."

"That's good, though if he plays football anything like you do then he has no hope as a future footballer," Kyle joked. James responded by rolling his eyes, ignoring Kyle as he imagined his son's great future.

"To be honest I never thought James would be the parent type, but he's a great Dad," Lauren said smiling, cuddling her two year old baby, Martin James Rathbone.

"He adores them, never thought he was the Father type, es

especially in the first few years, but here he is organising his own kids party," Kerry grinned, sitting on James's lap and kissing his cheek while James blushed. The kids were running around like crazy while the toddlers were sitting on their parents's lap looking snoozy.

"Dad , Sarah says she needs to potty," Gwen said, holding her new build-a-bear toy.

"I'll go and sort her out." Gabrielle responded, carrying little Thomas on her shoulder. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," James said, getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and looked to see a boy of around 10 years old waiting impatiently in the front porch. He had light blond shaggy hair with aqua blue eyes and wore a dark red hoody with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, can I help you?" James asked, feeling confused as to why this boy was here.

"Oh, uh, does James Adams live here? The kid asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'm him."

The boy looked up at James

"Can I help you?" James repeated, he was getting impatient.

The boy looked uncomfortable, "uh, well ,I'm not sure how to say this like, but I think your my Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

James blinked then shook his head in disbelief, almost laughing at the prospect.

"Look kid I haven't got time for this, who are you and how did you get here?" James snapped.

" I'm your son and Lois Thompson's son, Luke Thompson." He said looking at James with unease.

"My Grandad is Sasha Thompson and-"

"Lois Thompson..." James repeated. He now started to remember, it was the first time he had ever...

"How did you get here?" James asked suspiciously.

" I got the bus from -"

"- How did you know I live here?" James interrupted.

"I asked my Mum a bit about you, and though she didn't tell us much it was enough to find you on the internet through 'Twitter' and stuff," Luke mumbled, now looking at the floor.

"Look, you aren't my kid so-"

"- I am! My Mum knew she was pregnant with me just after a few weeks yous two had... ," he blushed, " she didn't sleep with no one else." He said confidently.

James could hear laughter from the back garden, was this his kid? It was possible but he definitely didn't want it to be.

"I just wanted to meet you cos I've always wanted to know who my Dad is, so could we talk?" Luke pleaded. James had no idea what to do.

"I don't know..."

"- Please, I've travelled all this way." He pleaded again.

James could here Kerry coming to the door.

"Who's this?" She asked with some politeness because Luke was there, but she also looked confused.

"I'm his son." Luke said, frowning at Kerry with suspicion.

"What?"

"I'm his son." He repeated slowly.

"Uh Kerry, I think we need to talk..."

They walked into the living room, James noticed the pictures on the wall of his kids and Kerry, he knew he would never allow himself to lose his family for this boy.

James told Luke to sit down so he could talk to him and Kerry. There was awkward silence for a few moments until Kerry spoke.

"Well, is it possible?" She said quietly.

"Who's she?" Luke asked, pointing at Kerry.

"She is my wife, Kerry" James stated. He and Kerry had got married after they got back together when the twins turned age 4.

"Is it possible?" Kerry repeated more quietly, there was an edge to her voice.

"I'm not sure"

"Well it's pretty simple, did you and her have sex?" She said coldly. Luke winced and looked everywhere but at James.

"Yes, but we used..."

"- I don't want to hear details thanks!" Luke exclaimed.

Kerry glared at James, "You told me that you lost your virginity to Dana Smith, not some random slut!"

Luke jumped up from his chair and started shouting at Kerry

"Don't you dare call my Mum a slut, You lousy slag!" He moved towards her angrily ,James pulled him backed and told him to calm down.

"She called my Mum a slut!"

"Yeah, and that was wrong of her but she's pregnant and I'm not going to let you hit her so calm down" James told him.

"Well, he's certainly got your temper." Kerry mumbled.

"Don't you call Lois a slut again." James told Kerry.

"Who is she?"

"I met her on a visit with Bruce" He said, knowing that Kerry knew he meant mission.

"Which visit?"

"The one I went on when I was 15"

She nodded slowly and put her head into her hands.

"Luke, does your Mum know that your here?" James asked.

"She thinks I'm at a friend's house" He replied, still glaring at Kerry.

The sound of cheering came from the T.V, there was a football derby between Arsenal and Tottenham, James noticed that Luke grinned when Tottenham scored.

"So, which team do you support?"

"Tottenham."

James winced and snorted in disgust,

"If your going to be my son your going to have to support Arsenal" he said shaking his head.

The door opened and Kyle walked in.

"Oh, I just came in to tell you that Sam fell over and grazed his knee, he's ok though, who's this?" He said looking at Luke.

"I'm his son." Luke stated. Kyle's eyes widened and he looked at James for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think he is" James confirmed, just as Sam and Gwen came in.

From the confused look on both of the twin's faces they had heard the conversation.

"What's going on?" Sam said, looking between Luke and James.

"Sam-" James started.

"-Who is he?" Gwen interrupted. Looking at Luke with curiosity.

Sam went to stand closer to Luke and frowned at him, looking confused.

"For Gods sake, how many times do I have to say this? I'm his son!" Luke exclaimed. Then he looked at Gwen and Sam properly and noticed the resemblance.

"Wait, I've got a brother and sister?" Luke asked, looking at James. James was getting confused with all the questions being fired at him.

"Well, yeah-"

"- he's not my brother" Sam said, folding his arms.

"Sam I need to explain-" James tried.

"- I said he is not my brother" Sam snapped.

"Like it or not I am your half brother,", Luke sighed, "we've just got one of the Dads who can't keep his thing in his pants." He added simply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me that is not-" James tried before being interrupted.

"Don't you say that about my Dad!" Sam said, his voice rising and his frustration showing.

"Well sorry but it's true." Luke said standing up.

"Your not even his son or my brother!" Sam exclaimed.

"Face it. I am your half brother and there's nothing we can do about it." Luke said coldly, standing closer to Sam threateningly.

Finally Sam snapped and pushed Luke in the arm, but because Luke was taller and older Sam was not strong enough to make him fall over.

"Oh, you want some of that do you?" Luke spat, he pushed Sam over with all of his force. Sam fell on the ground, nearly hitting his head.

"Hey get off him!" Kerry shouted, leaning down to take care of Sam.

"Luke, calm down." James told him.

"You know what, if none of you want me then what's the point!" Luke shouted, he left the room and started to head towards the front door.

"Luke!" James called.

" Piss off!" Luke shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I reckon he's even more of a handful then you were James." Kyle commented, he was going to say more but noticed the icy look he was getting from James and thought better of it.

They could all see Luke walking off angrily in the distance from the window.

Gwen looked upset and Sam was nearly crying on the floor. James sighed and held his head in his hands ,wondering what the hell he was going to do next.

The sun was going down and the party was long over. Kyle had stayed behind to help with the cleaning, him and James were in the garden picking up rubbish. Kerry was still looking after Sam, the last time James saw her she swore she would never let Luke into the house again. James paused and looked around the garden sunset was bright and it shone on the bouncy castle, making it seem a light orange instead of a pale was deflated on the ground, which was similar to what James was feeling now.

"I've got no idea what to do Kyle, I mean how did this kid even find me in the first place?"

"You know how, he looked you up on the Internet, it isn't exactly hard to do."

"Yeah but I don't think I even used 'Adams' on that mission, never mind with Lois ,there's something not right about this."

"Are you sure you and her even exchange names?" Kyle joked.

"Kyle this isn't funny, what if Lois or Sasha broke my cover? If they know I was spying on them then my family isn't safe." James said anxiously.

Kyle picked up some plastic plates that he had been used for lunch and put them into the rubbish bang.

"Why would he be angry with you"? Kyle asked looking confused as he tied the plastic bag together.

"Well, first of all I abused his trust, second I broke down her business, thirdly I'm the reason her daughter was pregnant at 15, so do I really need to give any more reasons?"

"Fair enough, what are you going to do about Luke though?"

James sighed again and shrugged,

"I really have no idea Kyle, I'm just worrying about my family at the moment, considering a gang leader could be after them."

"You don't know that, didn't Sasha get locked up?"

"Yeah I think so, so either Luke visits her in jail or she's out"

"See, if she's out she would have already done something if she suspected you, no one suspects kids, remember? Kyle reminded him.

"But what if she did Kyle? What if he's planning her revenge as we speak?" James said. Then he froze on the spot.

"What is it, James?

"What if his planning has involved Luke, Kyle, what would I do then?"

It was the morning after the party and James was woken up by a loud knock at the door, he glanced at the clock and realised it was 10:30 am. Kerry was still asleep so he quickly got up and ran down the stairs in his dressing gown. He opened the door to find Luke standing guiltily in the porch.

"Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

"Is that all you've got to say?" James scowled.

"It weren't my fault, Sam just irritated me and... I'm sorry for what I did." He said, looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Well you'll have to apologise to Sam and Kerry."

"Have I got to?"

James raised is eyebrows in response.

"Ok, ok I'll say sorry to them as well"

James nodded and let Luke into the house, hoping it would go better this time.

When they went into the living room Luke sat down straight away, slouching in the chair with his hands in his pockets.

"So does your Mum know that your here?"

"No, I lied again, she don't understand why I would want to see you."

"If we're going to have any kind of relationship you need to tell her, Luke"

Luke sighed but nodded in agreement.

"So, how did you get here then?"

"I got the bus and walked for 5 minutes"

"You got the bus from Bedfordshire?"

Luke shrugged,

"It isn't that hard, it's a direct bus like, so all you got to do is get on it"

"So, how did you know were I live?"

"Like I said, on the internet, you can just about find anyone on there, didn't we go though this yesterday?" He said impatiently. His fingers drummed on the arm of the chair impatiently and he looked like he wanted to get something off his chest.

"Yeah sorry, just checking, how's your Grandad by the way?"

"He's fine I suppose, I never see him much."

"How come?"

Luke's fingers suddenly stopped drumming.

"What is this, an interrogation or something?" Luke responded defensively.

"No, of course not, I'm just curious thats all."

"Sorry, I just don't really wanna talk about-"

Kerry walked in, her eyes frowned ; she was not happy about seeing Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke sighed at her presence,he slouched further and folded his arms.

"What's he doing here?"

"Look, I don't want any aggro, so ,I'm sorry for what I did, alright?" Luke muttered quickly.

"What was that?" Kerry asked ,as though she didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry." Luke mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Luke exclaimed. He finally stood up and offered his hand.

Kerry smiled and nodded,

"Ok, as long as you apologise to Sam, we can start again" she said, shaking Luke's hand.

Luke mumbled something under his breath then sat back down.

"Does your Mum not even get suspicious about you being out all the time?" James said curiously.

"She's too busy getting drunk with her new boyfriend." Luke answered bluntly.

"Drunk?" Kerry asked with concern.

"Yeah, they go out nearly every night and then I can't talk to them on the morning because of their hangover." Luke said sadly.

"Maybe we should contact someon-"

"- No! I'm not going into care!" Luke cried.

"Kerry I doubt they would do much because she's had one too many drinks, anyway, being put into care won't help him, I've been there before and believe me, care is the last thing he needs."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"I could live here?" Luke blurted out, he looked at the ground as soon as he said it.

Kerry and James glanced at each other nervously before answering the question.

"Luke, that isn't possible, your Mum would have to want me to have custody and that isn't going to happen." James said soothingly.

"She would, she doesn't want me, I'm just a big mistake to her." Luke answered quietly.

"I'm sure that isn't tru-"

"-It is, I swear!" Luke exclaimed.

James paused before thinking about what he was going to do next.

"Have you got her number?"

"Yeah, on my phone" Luke replied, getting his mobile out of his pocket.

He passed the phone to James who quickly found the number and decided to use it before he could change his mind.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lois, it's me James Adams, can we talk?"

"James? Is it really you?"

"Yeah it is, and we have some talking to do"

"James, I... how the hell did you get my number?"

"Your son gave it to me."

"What?"

"You heard me, the son that I new nothing about is here and wants to live with me."

"What? That can't be right, how would Luke get to you?"

"I'll explain it when you come over ."

"I don't really have the tim-"

"Then make time, cos you've got some serious explaining to do."

"But-"

"I'll get Luke to text you my address and I'll expect you in 2 hours." James snapped, ending the call. He took a big breath and looked at the photographs around the room. One was of James cradling Sam and Gwen and he was grinning happily, the picture was taken when he thought Kerry wasn't watching. Another photo was of him and Kerry on their honeymoon, smiling in her summer dress over the sunny beach and the vast blue ocean. They had been so happy over the last few years. The sun on the crimson and white wallpaper made the room bright and dazzling.

Then he went into the living room and noticed that Luke and Sam were playing on Sam's XBOX happily talking about football and school. He leaned on the doorway smiling, maybe this could work after all?

2 hours later and there was a knock on the door. James answered it cautiously, when he opened the door he saw a young women who looked so worn out and deflated that he didn't recognise her, she was like a shell of herself.

"Can I come in?" Lois asked politely. James nodded and lead the way into the living room.

"Luke?" Lois said to get his attention.

"Hi Mum" Luke answered, still playing on the XBOX with deep concentration.

"How did you get here Luke?"

"I found James on the internet then had a look on Google Maps to find a way to get here."

"Why did you lie to me?"

Luke shrugged, "You always lie to me."

"That is not true!"

"- ok lets not get hasty, do you want to come into the kitchen, Lois?" James suggested. Lois nodded and followed James into the kitchen. James put the kettle on then leaned against the counter with a quizzing look on his face.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened from the beginning?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hello Lois, it's me James Adams, can we talk?"

"James? Is it really you?"

"Yeah it is, and we have some talking to do"

"James, I... how the hell did you get my number?"

"Your son gave it to me."

"What?"

"You heard me, the son that I new nothing about is here and wants to live with me."

"What? That can't be right, how would Luke get to you?"

"I'll explain it when you come over ."

"I don't really have the tim-"

"Then make time, cos you've got some serious explaining to do."

"But-"

"I'll get Luke to text you my address and I'll expect you in 2 hours." James snapped, ending the call. He took a big breath and looked at the photographs around the room. One was of James cradling Sam and Gwen and he was grinning happily, the picture was taken when he thought Kerry wasn't watching. Another photo was of him and Kerry on their honeymoon, smiling in her summer dress over the sunny beach and the vast blue ocean. They had been so happy over the last few years. The sun on the crimson and white wallpaper made the room bright and dazzling.

Then he went into the living room and noticed that Luke and Sam were playing on Sam's XBOX happily talking about football and school. He leaned on the doorway smiling, maybe this could work after all?

2 hours later and there was a knock on the door. James answered it cautiously, when he opened the door he saw a young women who looked so worn out and deflated that he didn't recognise her, she was like a shell of herself.

"Can I come in?" Lois asked politely. James nodded and lead the way into the living room.

"Luke?" Lois said to get his attention.

"Hi Mum" Luke answered, still playing on the XBOX with deep concentration.

"How did you get here Luke?"

"I found James on the internet then had a look on Google Maps to find a way to get here."

"Why did you lie to me?"

Luke shrugged, "You always lie to me."

"That is not true!"

"- ok lets not get hasty, do you want to come into the kitchen, Lois?" James suggested. Lois nodded and followed James into the kitchen. James put the kettle on then leaned against the counter with a quizzing look on his face.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened from the beginning?"

"Well, I realised I was pregnant about two months after you went, I couldn't contact you anyway, I couldn't find you on Facebook or Twitter and I called you on the phone number that you gave me but you never picked up, you completely vanished ," she gave a hard look at James before continuing, "My Mum wasn't happy to say the least, she was going to kick me out at first, but then she decided against it, luckily. " She sighed and leaned against the counter." So, I had the baby, went back to school and got a job as a sales women in Topshop , worked my way up, and now I'm deputy manager. My Mum helped loads with money and stuff like that for Luke, but now I can pay my own way, which is good." She said confidently.

James nodded, " I do want a DNA though Lois." He told her quietly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you believe me?"

"Why should I?" He laughed, " I hardly know you!"

Lois leant forward and smirked, " We had a good time though, didn't we?

James smiled but took a step back, " I was fifteen, I thought I would know what I was doing..." He laughed, " I was pretty shocked afterwards."

"You wouldn't have thought it was your first time." Lois smirked.

"Really? It's a good thing you didn't tell me that back then, I was already full of myself." James grinned. Lois took another step closer and soon they were inches apart from each other. James' smile dropped as he turned away to put the tea bags in the mugs

Lois paused before she returned James's quizzing look and asked "So, where did you go?

"My Aunty had just divorced her husband and my Grandad was ill so we moved to London." James lied.

"You still could of-"

"Look, Lois" James poured the boiling water into the two mugs, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that and that I wasn't there, really I am, I'll never be able to show the amount of guilt I feel right now, but I think we need to look to the future here."

"In what way?" Lois asked, she was now interested


	7. Chapter 7

Three years later.

"LUKE! Get down here now!" James shouted up the stairs. The music from Luke's room was turned up louder and there was no response coming from upstairs.

"LUKE IF YOU DONT COME DOWN RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME GOD I WILL COME UP THERE MYSELF!" The music was turned off and after some shuffling from upstairs James could hear Luke run down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw James was waiting for him.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I've just had a call from your school, why did you skip your detention with Miss Greener?"

Luke shrugged " I didn't want to spend another hour with her"

"Luke, you can't just skip detention, if you do this again you could be suspended!"

"It'll be a couple days off won't it?"

"Luke, this isn't good enough, you are to go to Miss Greener and you will apologise to her tomorrow, and you will do that Detention otherwise I will cancel your to tickets to see Green Day , got it?"

Luke rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, then he ran back upstairs to listen to his music.

"Oh and turn the music down!" James called up, knowing it was useless. He sighed and went into the kitchen to find Kerry cutting some vegetables for tea.

She glanced up at James to see how bad the situation was. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Luke skipped a detention"

Kerry tutted then continued cutting up the tomatoes" Doesn't he ever learn?"

"Unfortunately not." James sighed and leaned against the counter, pouring himself a glass of water.

"He really isn't disciplined, Lois was too soft on him." Kerry sniffed.

Luke lived with them everyday apart from Sunday and Mondays when he would stay at his Mum's house. Lois would often have to cancel because she had to go to work early on Monday; so really Luke only saw his Mum once a week, if he was lucky.

James got the cutlery out of the cupboard draw and placed them on the table.

"He's not a bad kid, he just-" James smelt a skunky smell with a sweet twist, he recognised the smell and froze.

"If that's what I think that is..." James said coldly. . James looked up the stairs and realised it must be coming from Luke's or Sam's room. He ran up the stairs and opened Luke's door.

Luke was sitting on his bed with a joint that he was trying to put out, Luke's friend Matt was also smoking but didn't seem that concerned about the seeing James . Sam was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. He froze when he saw James.

"Dad, I-"

" What the hell do you think your doing?" James shouted.

"I was just trying a cigarette-" James snatched the cigarette from his hand.

"Did you give him this?" He snapped at Luke.

"Dad it's chill, I didn't give him weed, if it's just cigarettes then-,

"Oh and you didn't start from cigarettes, huh?" He asked Luke. "Well?!" He shouted.

He found the cigarette packet and threw it out of the window.

"Dad calm down!" Luke exclaimed, "it's only a cigarette!"

"You're not smoking a bloody cigarette though are you? You've even managed to get your twelve year old brother started!" James shouted. Luke sighed while Sam frowned at the floor.

"Don't you know the impacts?" James asked. He had seen so many lives destroyed by drugs when he did his missions at CHERUB that he hated the thought of any of his children taking any.

Luke laughed. " I know it makes you high, which is a beautiful feeling, maybe you should try some Dad,

it'll make you-"

"How many have you taken?"

"I've only had two today -"

"We didn't raise you like this!" James shouted.

Luke laughed then gave him a hard look "You didn't raise me at all!" Luke snapped.

James snatched the joint and threw it in the bin. He shoved Luke against the wall and pinned him.

"DONT YOU DARE TRY TO BLAME THIS ON US, THIS IS YOUR CHOICE, NO ONE ELSES!" He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Now you're going to stop filling your body with that shit and you're going to stop shitting us around, otherwise you're out of this house and out of our lives for good, got it?" He spat.

When Luke didn't answer he shouted "Got it?"

Luke nodded. James turned to look at Sam who was staring at the floor guiltily.

"I don't want you ever to smoke again Sam, I know you might think I'm over reacting but I've seen what drugs can do to people and I won't let either of you two end up like them, ok?"

Sam looked confused, "Who have you seen take drugs?" Luke looked like he wanted to ask the same question, Matt was still awkwardly sitting next to him, not saying anything.

James paused. "Just people I've met- that doesn't matter, what matters is you never take them."


	8. Chapter 8

Two years later Luke ran down the stairs into the kitchen. It was 8:15 am in the morning and Luke didn't fancy being late again. He passed his 5 year old sister, Eliza, who was playing with a doll. He found out that Kerry was pregnant again about 4 and a half years earlier, it had been a shock but Luke got on quite well with his little sister. "Oh yeah Dad I'm going to Matt's tonight." Luke said. He grabbed some toast from the plate and quickly put his school shoes on. "How long for? Kerry asked sharply. "Uh, I don't know, I'll be back by 12." "12?" James questioned. "Yeah it's nothing much, I'll text yous later" he said ,eating his toast and walking towards the door. "Sam! Gwen! I'm going now so hurry up!" Luke called up the stairs, picking up his bag. "Luke I don't want you there-" "Look it'll be fine, just chill, it won't be a wild party or anything." "A party? I-" "SAM! GWEN! HURRY UP WE'VE GOT TO GET THE BUS!" Luke shouted. Gwen and Sam came down the stairs together squabbling. "I wouldn't of been late if it wasn't for you and Sam trying to impress your girlfriend and his crush." Gwen complained. "Why didn't one of yous use the other bathroom?" James asked. "Luke was taking ages to impress Catherine and and Sam likes Rebecca so he spent ages on his hair." Gwen sighed, also giggling at Sam and Luke's expressions. "Shut up! I don't fancy Rebecca!" Sam exclaimed incredulously. "I could see you staring at her in maths yesterday, you clearly do." Gwen giggled. "Actually me and Catherine are already going out so I don't need to impress her. Who's this Rebecca, Sam?" Luke asked, but Sam looked the other way to hide his blushing cheeks, "Aww has my little brother got his first crush?" Luke teased. "For God's sake I do not fancy Rebecca! Anyway I thought you were going out with Jessica from year 12?" "Yeah I was, I broke up with her though she was-" "Hang on! Who's this Catherine and Rebecca?" Kerry interrupted. Sam and Luke glanced at each other. "Bye Mum, see you later" Sam responded quickly, opening the door to escape the questioning. "Yeah, see you Kerry, I'll contact yous later" Luke said. "Uh Luke I don't-" The door closed. Kerry came in and closed the door behind her, feeling exhausted after a hard day at work. She put her bag and files down then went into the living room. Sam and Gwen had brought their friend Charlie over and they were watching the T.V. "Hi guys, how was your day?" She asked. "Yeah it was fine, Luke's in detention," Gwen informed her. Kerry sighed and then swore under her breath, "Has anyone picked up Eliza from school?" "I think Luke texted Dad." Sam answered. As if on cue James and Eliza came in looking tired and irritated. James put his jacket onto the hook and put his bag on the floor. "So why is Luke in detention now?" James questioned. "He got into a fight with Joe Pancoe." Gwen replied. "Over what?" "I'm not sure, something over a girl I think." James sighed and shook his head. "So, how was your day sweetie?" Kerry asked Eliza smiling. Luke came in an hour later looking disgruntled. James was there waiting for him, "Why were you in a fight?" He asked bluntly. Luke had his headphones on and only glanced up at James to answer his question, "I kissed Joe's girlfriend and he was pissed about it." He answered and went back to texting on his phone. "Why did you kiss Joe's girlfriend!" James exclaimed. He followed Luke to the kitchen where Luke opened the fridge to get a drink. "Actually I don't know, she's not even hot." Luke said thoughtfully while he opened his can of lemonade. "Uh Luke that isn't-" James tried to interrupt before he was interrupted himself. "Sam, Ben says to tell you that Mike says that they're going out tonight at 5 to the park." Luke shouted across to the living room. "Why couldn't he just text us?" "His phone died or something." "Well I can't go anyway, I'm going to Rebecca's" "Did you ask her out?" Gwen asked. "Well no I haven't properly asked her out yet but-" "Aww my little brother's first girlfriend." Luke teased. Sam just rolled his eyes in response. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later and Luke was running down the stairs to make a narrow escape, he groaned when he saw that Kerry was already there waiting for him.

"Luke, you can't go to this party, you could get hurt."

"Hurt? Are you kidding me?" Luke said in disbelief, "you make it sound like I'm going to war or something!"

"If you go you'll be grounded for a month." Kerry warned.

Luke shrugged, " That's fine with me."

"Luke-"

"I'll be back by 12, ok?" He said, barging past to get to the door.

"Luke!" Kerry called as he went out of the door and slammed the door behind him.

Luke walked into the house and heard the music straight away. People were drinking different types of alcohol and some of them already looked tipsy.

He saw Matt and walked over to greet him before finding Catherine with her friends. Her blond hair was almost to her waist and her short dress was a deep blue, similar to her eyes. She grinned when she noticed Luke was there.

"Hi guys." Luke said, noticing that he couldn't see Mike anywhere.

"Hi Luke, want a drink?" Charlie asked.

Luke thought of what James would do if he came home completely drunk, then decided it was best to not think about it when he replied "Yeah, sure."

Luke gulped down another drink and looked around for Catherine, he found her talking to Charlotte and pulled her towards him.

"How's my favourite girl?" He asked drunkenly, putting his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I'm good, really don't like this song though." She noted.

They kissed and soon ended up snogging , " Want to go upstairs?" Luke whispered in her ear.

Catherine shook her head, " I need to get going, I've got work tomorrow."

"Aww come on, we won't be long."

"I'm not in the mood Luke." Catherine snapped, walking out of the room.

Luke sighed and found Charlotte sitting on one of the steps on the stairs by herself.

"How come your alone?" He asked her.

"Mikes just gone and I don't know where Jess is."

"That's a shame, want a drink?"


End file.
